Electric Boy
"Electric Boy" (エレクトリックボーイ Erekutorikku Bōi) is the seventh Japanese single by South Korean girl group KARA. It was released in October 2012, and was featured on the soundtrack of Just Dance Wii U, the third game in the Japanese edition of the Just Dance franchise. Annie Downes listens to the song on her iPod while doing push-ups during Rising Sun Theory 2: The Plaza's Most Wanted. Lyrics Ji Young: Eee-electric boy Seung Yeon: Taikutsu na no sokora hen no Renai nante no thank you Hara: Shigeki motome kuridasou All: (Go!) Nicole: Friday night! konya wa C’mon breaking out! Gyuri: Kokoro no hibana ga Burnin’, burnin’ up Seung Yeon: Up! Gyuri: Mesen au tabi ni S Speed it, speed it up Hara: Yeah! Ji Young: Iki deki nai hodo Kissin’, kissin’ you Nicole: O, oh Ji Young: Mousoushi chau hodo Missin’, missin’ you Nicole: No! All: Electric boy shibire sasete yo watashi wo Do it, do it, do it, do it tomenai de Electric boy yowasete music Kono mama Do it, do it, do it, do it All night long Eh oh, Eh oh, Eh oh Eh oh, Eh oh, Eh oh Eh oh, Eh oh, Eh oh Electric boy Eh oh, Eh oh, Eh oh Eh oh, Eh oh, Eh oh Eh oh, Eh oh, Eh oh Electric boy Ji Young: Electric bo-bo-boy Gyuri: Tokubetsu na no anata dake wa Hanare takunai Nicole: Asobi? Honki? Shoutai mise te All: Go go! Hara: One night love! In ja nai? Make me wanna dance! All: Dance Ji Young: Kanden shi chau yo Burnin’, burnin’ up Seung Yeon: Up! Ji Young: Yakedo suru mae ni Speed it, speed it up Hara: Yeah! Seung Yeon: Dakishimete hoshii Holdin’, holdin’ you Nicole: O, oh Seung Yeon: Onaji kimochi nara Kiss me, kiss me good Nicole: No! All: Electric boy wasure sasete yo subete wo Do it, do it, do it, do it ima dake wa Electric boy tobashi te DJ onegai Do it, do it, do it, do it All night long Eh oh, Eh oh, Eh oh Eh oh, Eh oh, Eh oh Eh oh, Eh oh, Eh oh Electric boy Eh oh, Eh oh, Eh oh Eh oh, Eh oh, Eh oh Eh oh, Eh oh, Eh oh Electric boy Nicole: Electric boy ai wa ryuusei Ji Young: Karada chuu o kake meguru no All: Electric boy shibire sasete yo watashi wo Do it, do it, do it, do it tomenai de Electric boy yowasete music Kono mama Do it, do it, do it, do it All night long Electric boy wasure sasete yo subete wo Do it, do it, do it, do it ima dake wa Electric boy tobashi te DJ onegai Do it, do it, do it, do it All night long Eh oh, Eh oh, Eh oh Eh oh, Eh oh, Eh oh Eh oh, Eh oh, Eh oh Electric boy Eh oh, Eh oh, Eh oh Eh oh, Eh oh, Eh oh Eh oh, Eh oh, Eh oh Electric boy Videos File:KARA - Electric Boy (Official)|Music Video Category:Background Songs Category:Non-English songs Category:Browse